1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames, and more specifically, to a multipurpose activity frame for a vehicle articulating roof rack system.
2. Background of the Invention
An articulating roof rack system provides a new level of utility not seen in current roof rack systems. The system is operatively deployed upon a vehicle and is selectively movable to allow a user to easily and quickly load and unload items to and from the assembly. As such, a portion of the roof rack assembly is selectively removable from the roof, thereby allowing the user to access the assembly from ground level.
To allow for the selectively removable portion of the roof rack assembly to be repositioned, the system provides for support members in combination with cross members to be slideably and pivotally repositionable upon the back end of the vehicle such that the assembly is in a back end mounted position, resulting in the assembly being substantially parallel with the back end of the vehicle. In this back end position, the user can easily load and unload items from ground level without the use of a ladder or the like.
It is in this back end mounted position that the multipurpose activity frame is intended to be used in conjunction with the articulating roof rack system. While the system provides for easy operator loading and unloading and access from ground level, its purpose is to securely store and hold items that are not currently in use. In such vehicles where the rack system would be used, typically sport utility vehicles and the like, there is a need for increased utility of external vehicle components. An operator may desire, for example, to sit or to store items that are currently in use on an external vehicle device.
It is therefore desired to have a multipurpose activity frame for a vehicle articulating roof rack system thereby providing means to accommodate different items in use during different outdoor activities such as chairs for tailgating, storage bins or coolers for camping, or a grill for picnics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multipurpose activity frame for a vehicle articulating roof rack system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, the present invention advantageously provides a multipurpose activity frame comprising a vehicle articulating roof rack system having a selectively removable portion operable between a stowed roof mounted position and a slideably and pivotally repositionable back end mounted position, a stationary top portion received by the selectively removable portion of the articulating roof rack system, and a rotatable bottom portion operable between a stowed vertical position and an open horizontal position received by the stationary top portion.
It is a feature of the present invention that the multipurpose activity frame for a vehicle articulating roof rack system folds out from a locked position to provide an L-shaped frame which can then be compressed or extended to the desired size.